Lust is the Strongest Addiction
by Billa.is.not.bong
Summary: Hermione comes back over the summer, and just as no other boys can keep their eyes off her, neither can Draco Malfoy...as much as they try, physical attraction is the ruler of all...


As she boarded the Hogwarts Express ready to begin her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she waved farewell to her parents. She would miss them--she always did--but Hogwarts was always a good time. Besides...the local libraries near her home just didn't satisfy her reading needs anymore.   
  
She made her way back to the usual compartment where Harry and Ron, her two best friends, were already waiting for her. She walked in and took in the familiar surroundings once again. There was Harry. He was sitting down across from Ron, but, he did look quite a bit taller since the last time she had seen him. Six years of Quidditch definantly did him well. He now had much broader shoulders, and looked very well off indeed. Ron was the same. However taller, he too, was much more built than the previous year.   
  
That is not to say that Hermione herself didn't change at all this summer. Her parents, being the dentists that they were, went off to a convention for two weeks where they took presence in a dental seminar, and an awards ceremony at the end of the session. They had had a wonderful time. All the while Hermione was sentenced to live on her own for their time of absence. No brothers or sisters, she soon became bored of independent living, as any normal teenager would. After all, she was only human. Well, after a day or so of terrible boredness, she made a few phone calls and went to spend the remainder of the vacation at a place where she hadn't been to in quite some time. The beach. She really only did it because of something her cousin Amana had said on the phone one night. They were talking, and Amana made a comment about how predictable Hermione was. She said that she was so boring. Always reading (and Hermione never had a problem with this--because after all...she had homework over the holidays...), never doing anything exciting.   
  
  
  
So Hermione decided to do something that was not predictable. She packed up and spent her time tanning, and working out. After all. The other girls at the beach where she was located, were so much better toned. Not that she wasn't already a natural beauty. She always knew that she had been. It's just that, she never really wanted to be before this. So, after running on the beach everyday for two weeks, and laying out in the sand, Hermione was quite beautiful. Her hair even lightened to a bright honey color.   
  
Naturally, the boys noticed. They were also, in-fact--only human. Human males that is to say. It did take them a while before they recognized her though.   
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted when he finally realized who she was. "You're...you look..."  
  
"Fabulous", Harry finished. They were gaping. She didn't really see a huge difference in her self image--but, you never really see your own self transformations, as they are slow, and you become accustomed to the change before it is fully completed.   
  
"Nice to see you two again as well", she said grinning. "Have a good summer?"  
  
Both boys nodded, still rather dumbfounded in her change. It wasn't as if she became slutty or anything. She just looked so much more grown up. And she wasn't wearing the usual pleated skirt and high socks. No, she was wearing her muggle clothes. Some jean shorts and a tank top. Simple as that. No matter how simple however, it was unanimous. She looked...in Harry's words...Fabulous.  
  
However 'fabulous' she looked, Harry and Ron soon found out that it was still the same old, sharp tongued, quick witted, Hermione that they have always known. Once again the quidditch talk started, and once again Hermione was lost in a book.   
  
After about an hour, and various visitors (Neville, Ginny...the usual...all quite stunned with Hermione's transformation), Draco Malfoy walked in the compartment, followed closely by his two pet thugs, Crabbe, and Goyle.   
  
"Why, Potty--Weasel...how nice to see you here", he said sneering. "I see that you both made it back alive this year...unfortunately", he added.  
  
Harry stood up and pulled his wand out. "Get out Malfoy, or I'll see to it that you are permanently set as a ferret...because we all know that the ferret is your favorite animal".  
  
"No more than the poor rabid thing that was set on Weasel's trunk," Malfoy shot back, referring to the poor shape that Ron's school trunk was in. What the Womping Willow didn't do, a particularly nasty little garden gnome did.   
  
Ron leapt up and made straight for Malfoy, but Harry grabbed his arm, and held him back.  
  
"Now, now. Wouldn't want to go and upset the new Head Boy now would you?" He said with much satisfaction, due to their horrified looks. "Besides, I just came to get Granger. She is wanted in the Prefect's cabin immediately. Where is she?" Obviously he hadn't recognized her sitting there reading "Hogwarts, a Revised History".  
  
As Ron and Harry came out of their states of shock, dazed looks still upon their faces, Ron pointed a finger over at Hermione sitting in the corner. She was so absorbed she hadn't even looked up once during the time since their last visitor.  
  
Draco Malfoy shifted his gaze over to the girl sitting in the corner. 'No...it can't be...That isn't...Granger...'. His eyes roamed over her body. Her long legs, and her small hands and feet. And that Tank top. Well, it wasn't exactly loose fitting one could say. He could see a tight little stomach and thin toned arms. And her skin...it was so tan, and her hair..it was just so... 'Stop it. She's just a dirty little mud blood. Jesus. What would father say.' "Granger." He yelled. "Granger!"--Once more.  
  
She shut the book and stood up looking around quite confused. "Wha--Oh. Malfoy. It's just you. Leave us alone, we've no time for you." She said while rolling her eyes at him. 'Look at him. Just standing there. Looking stupid as usual. And his dumb body guards. I doubt they could even lift me. They're just like big ugly gargoyles. There for no apparent reason but to be...well...ugly.'  
  
He interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Sorry mud blood, even though I would so love to be a part of this happy little get together, I need to be getting to the Prefects cabin, as should you. They want to speak to you. Which brings me to my mission. I was sent for you my dear." He finished with a sarcastic, not to mention fake smile and half bow.   
  
She sighed. Then she looked at Harry and Ron--without the presence of Malfoy and dumb and dumber, they looked quite comical. She smiled at them, grabbed one of her robes, swiftly putting it on over her muggle clothes, she walked out of the cabin, giving Malfoy one of her dirtiest looks. As she walked past him, she could feel his eyes on her. She knew he was watching her. She didn't usually mind this kind of behavior. But It was different with Malfoy. It made her uneasy. 


End file.
